


Just a Whisper

by LuciaWilt



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Protective Parents, Romance, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: Whatever you want kid, he wanted to say. Cause it was true really. He would let Luke do whatever he wanted, to kiss and touch; as long as he kept his eyes closed.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 27
Kudos: 482





	Just a Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> DID SOMEONE SAY DINLUKE FACE TOUCHING INTIMACY

He couldn’t believe he was doing this, unable to comprehend the rapid changes in his life in the past few cycles. It just went from one thing to another; and now here he was, sitting against the wall of some ancient “Jedi temple” hallway. The planet was beautiful, humid beyond anything he had ever experienced. The fauna hung heavy and low with cool rainwater; colors of pinks and blues and purples and oranges. Everything spun together so brilliantly that he nearly became dizzy with it all. 

However, the planet’s stunning features couldn’t quite compare to the beauty of the individual sitting in his lap- fitting so perfectly. Luke Skywalker, how could he have been so stupid as to not recognize him the first time they met on the ship. Of course he had been a little emotionally preoccupied, but still. 

It was the damn kid that blew up the Death Star; the kid that killed the Emperor. 

He sure didn’t feel or seem like the person that did all that now though. 

“Keep your eyes closed.” Din muttered under his breath, knowing already that Luke would never break his trust like that. They hadn’t known each other that long; but it felt like, to Din at least, he had never been separated from Luke in his entire life. So feeling safe in his secrets- even with the knowledge that Luke had seen him on the ship, Din took his helmet off. All the while, Luke’s eyes were closed, those beautiful golden eyelashes resting against the tops of his cheeks. 

He really was beautiful, like something out of an ancient vision. Luke was all golden strands of hair and striking blue eyes now hidden from Din. Encased in only black clothes, Din went a little crazy for Luke. 

“Now?” He heard Luke ask, having closed his own eyes. Opening them he saw a small smile on Luke’s face and at first, he nodded. Remembering that Luke couldn’t see him, he used his voice for affirmation. Luke smiled and reached out. 

Then his hands were on Din. It was like nothing Din had experienced. For so long, the only other living creature to have touched his skin was Grogu. Of course that sensation was something he would keep with him for the rest of his life; but this was entirely different in its odd similarities. 

Both Luke’s hands were soft against the skin of his face; both his flesh hand and synthetic hand. He started out simply cupping Din’s cheeks at first, brushing his thumbs atop the apples there. “You have nice bone structure.” Luke muttered under his breath after finally moving his hands. The synthetic one moved down to cup the side of Din’s neck while the other moved more towards his chin. It sent shivers down Din’s back- good shivers that is. Every second that passed, he loved Luke’s hands on him more and more. 

“Luke.” He breathed himself when Luke’s thumb brushed over his bottom lip. Din opened his mouth on impulse- and at first he didn’t think Luke would do anything. However, he was proven wrong when Luke dipped his thumb passed Din’s lips and pressed against his teeth there for a brief moment. It was nearly too much; he was so glad Luke’s pretty eyes were closed so he didn’t see Din’s own roll back for a half a second. 

Luke apparently had enough of that, moving his synthetic hand to the back of Din’s neck and the other up. He brushed over Din’s facial hair and hummed happily; his hips moving in Din’s lap for a brief second that had a whole other rush running through the older of the two. “I like this.” 

Luke was referring to Din’s facial hair; causing the both of them to smile- then he continued on his journey, his exploration. 

However his hands were not alone this time. 

Lips, full and rosy and wet, kissed against the side of Din’s which were trembling so rapidly he was worried Luke would think he was crying. Instead, Luke continued on. He kissed on both corners of Din’s mouth before moving to his nose and then his eyelids. He kissed his forehead and then to Din’s slight annoyance, though it was only an annoyance because he couldn’t control his body’s reaction, Luke kissed along his scruffy jaw. “I really like this.” Luke’s voice sounded so breathy as he rubbed his soft lips against Din’s jaw. 

It was all throwing Din into a tailspin. He could barely handle having Luke simply sitting in his lap; much less caressing his face or kissing his neck- which Luke was doing, trailing his lips to Din’s Adams apple. “Thank you.” Luke whispered the words back into Din’s skin as he moved his lips up his neck; saying it like Din was doing HIM the favor for letting him pet and kiss. 

Whatever you want kid, he wanted to say. Cause it was true really. He would let Luke do whatever he wanted, to kiss and touch; as long as he kept his eyes closed. 

Not able to hold back any longer, Din’s hands hesitated; then they moved. He grabbed onto Luke’s hips that fit just so perfectly in his grip. There was a movement where he didn’t do anything, just letting them settle in his hands; enjoying the feeling of holding Luke. Then he pulled him tighter into his lap- a moan ripping through Luke’s throat, kissing Din fully now. 

Din was just about to kiss down Luke’s own pretty throat when the blonde jumped up and rushed down the hallway. “Where are you going?” Din shouted, not annoyed but not particularly happy about being interrupted. 

“Grogu needs the bathroom!” 

With that, Din was right behind Luke running down the hallway.


End file.
